Blossom
by Satan's Advocate
Summary: A normal guy, driving in a normal car, with a normal girlfriend. Turns on a normal radio, to listen to a regular radio station: And wins something that would change his life forever.


A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this story, but I guess I am, R/R if you want to learn more about what happens!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp or Cardcaptors, Or anyof the songs I am using.SO DON'T SUE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Xio-lang turn on the radio, it's supposed to be a full hour of Blossom!" Syaoran's girlfriend Lina screamed. Syaoran smiled, at her. "Sure thing, just a sec.." He switched the radio on, and a meloudious voice filled the car. Lina laughed. "YES THE ANGEL IS ON!" Syaoran was quite as he listened to the voice that was filling the car.  
  
'I thought this was 'sposed to feel good And if you were really mine I Guess it would I didn't fall in love 'Cause it's the right thing to do I just went ahead and fell for you.'  
  
Lina was singing along, but Syaoran was hardly listening, 'She sings so beautiful.'  
  
'Somewhere down the line I guess that love became a crime This contradiction makes no sense This is punishment I feel liket his is Judgment Day I'll raise my hand stand up and say "I don't believe I'm innocent- This is-punishment."  
  
"She's so awesome! Don't you think Xio-lang." Syaoran just nodded listening to the next verse.  
  
'You'll never feel All the things I can't say And I'll never know if it's Better this way.'  
  
'Truth is your heart was never Mine to take Stuck in a feeling that I'll Never shake I pray for it to go God knows I want it to stay But here I am loving you Either way'  
  
"I wonder who shes singing about." Lina sighed, as she started singing along again. Syaoran stopped at a light. 'Yeah I wonder who.'  
  
'Somewhere down the line I guess that love became a crime This contradiction makes no sense This is punishment I feel like this is Judgment Day I'll raise my hand stand up and say "I don't believe I'm innocent-"  
  
'Ohh, somewhere down the line I guess that love became a crime This contradiction makes no sense This is punishment..'  
  
'Ohh, this is punishment.....'  
  
"She's wonderfull, she's drop dead gourgeuos, she's got it all, and she's here with me right now!"  
  
Syaoran could here meloudious laughter in the backround.  
  
"Oh, stop it I'm blushing. It's really great to be here! So what are we giving away today?"  
  
"Great question beauty blossom, today we are giving away two tickets to YOUR next concert!"  
  
"To my next concert?"  
  
"That's right, the ninth caller, get's two free tickets, so call 1800-646- 9210, plus there is a special surprise for the winner so call now!"  
  
"Xio-lang we gotta call! We gotta call!" Lina screamed grabbing his phone. Syaoran smiled. "Ok, hon, but don't get your hopes up." She stuck her tounge out and dialed.  
  
"Hello 94th radio station please hold." Lina squealed, "I got through Syaoran"  
  
Syaoran listened the radio. "Looks like we already have a winner. Blossom care to take the honors." "I'd love too. Hello, and congratiulations whats your name?" "My names Lina." Syaoran looked over in surprise, they had won? "And where are you Lina?" "Sitting in my boyfriends car, on our way to the park." "Wow, so how does it feel to win this prize?" Blossom asked.Syaoran reached over and tried to grab the phone in a vain attempt. "IT'S SO AWESOME TALKING TO YOU BLOSSOM, I LOVE YOUR VOICE! AND MY BOYFRIEND'S TRYING TO TAKE THE PHONE!" Lina screamed in delite.Blossom laughed. "Well put him on, so he can talk to, and I'll tell you guys what else you won!" Lina quickly handed the phone to Syaoran. "Hello..." Syaoran said hesitantly. "Hi there, what's your name?" Syaoran swallowed. "Xio-lang." "Interesting name Xio-lang, well here's what you win..." The radio DJ came on. "YOU WIN A VIP PASS TO MEET BLOSSOM AFTER THE SHOW AND HANG WITH HER FOR A WEEK!" Lina screamed and snached the phone back. "A week, when is this?"  
  
"Her concert is this Saturday, and you'll be with her till, next Saturday night." "Oh, thankyou so much!"  
  
"No problem sweetie, now we'll send you the tickets and VIP passes in the mail. BUH BUY!" Lita hung up. "We won, Xio-lang, we won!" She reached over and kissed him. "Aggh! Lita I'm driving!" Lita sat down in the car blushing, "Oh, sorry dear. Let's listen to her sing somemore." Syaoran turned up the radio again.  
  
"well, looks like you have some fans here."  
  
Blossom laughed, "Yeah, well I'll see Lita, and Xio-lang this Saturday, I can't wait!"  
  
The DJ laughed. "Boy your excited, well lets listen to more of your singing live."  
  
"She's singing live from the radio station! To COOL!" Syaoran laughed, turning it up.  
  
'She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody know's what she holding back. Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday She hides her bruises with linen and lace.'  
  
Syaoran almost stopped, hadn't he heard this song before?  
  
'The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burdens of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she were never born.'  
  
'Through the wind and rain She stands hard as a stone In a world where she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings, And she flies to a place where she's loved Concrete Angel....'  
  
Now he remembered, his old friend Tomoyo had sung it at a school festival. But she made it up, how did Blossom get it?  
  
'Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear, but turn out the light. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate when morning comes, it'll be to late.'  
  
'Through the wind and rain She stands hard as a stone in a world where she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel...'  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place An angel girl with an upturned face A name is written on a pollished rock A broken heart that the world forgot.  
  
'Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone In a world that she can't rise above But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved'  
  
'Concrete.....Angel.....'  
  
"That was beautiful blossom." The DJ sounded like he was crying.  
  
"Thankyou. My friend made that song up, for a school festival." Blossom's voice was soft.  
  
Syaoran slammed on the brakes. If it wasn't Tomoyo singing, then who was it?  
  
"Will you sing another one for us please?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
'Don't look at me... Every day is so wonderful and suddenly it's hard to breath, now and then I get insecure from all the pain, I'm so ashamed. I am beautiful no matter what they say, words can't bring me down. I am beautiful in everysingle way, yes, words can't bring me down, oh no, so don't you bring me down today.'  
  
'To higher friends your delerious, so disowned, and I adore... Trying hard to fill the emtyness the peice is gone, left the puzzel undone.. And either way it is.. You are beautiful no matter what they say, words can't bring you down. no, no, you are beautiful in everysingle way, yes words can't bring you down, oh no, so don't you bring me down today..'  
  
'No matter what we do, no matter what we say, When the song is sung in tune, for the beautiful is high and true, and everywhere we go, the sun will rise and shine, and it's alright, it's alright, alright, the sun will rise and shine,'  
  
'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say. yes words won't bring us down. no no we are beautiful in everysingle way, yes words can't bring us down, oh no, so don't you bring me down today...'  
  
'ohhh, yeah yeah don't you bring me down today yeaaaahheaay ahh, don't you bring me down, mmmmm, today......'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I really wasn't planning on posting this story, but I guess what's done is done, R/R if you want more,  
  
~Jaina~ 


End file.
